Divine Enthymeme
by X-otic
Summary: It was a battle of wit. Who could figure out the other faster, until, they figured out, they couldn't. Two people who realized that the one person they could never understand was the one person they couldn't resist. KyoyaxHaruhi T for now, may become M
1. Divine Beginning

Divine Enthymeme

Divine Enthymeme

'_I will do whatever it takes, I have to. No matter what, I will win. I always do.'_ (Kyoya, the Shadow King)

'_I always noticed the way you seem to manipulate things around you. But truthfully, you're not the villain. You thought no one saw, but I knew.'_ (Haruhi, the brave)

'_I see the way mother speaks to daughter, different the way I do, different the way they argue. But why is mother smiling?'_ (Tamaki, the naïve)

X Divine Beginning X

They were at it again. Sadly every customer watched in interest seeing the small host hold her, to them 'his', own against the cool Shadow King. It was like watching a great debate, the way the argued was familiar. It wasn't a normal fight. No, it was never normal, what they were spewing out. Most of the host club thought they didn't get along, except for the ever perceptive seniors, Honey and Mori who knew just by watching. This was different. The customers simply thought it either an act to make who ever the victor was the more appealing, and they were. Tamaki was playing tennis with his blue eyes as the couple went back and forth.

Haruhi was standing next to Kyoya who was looking down at her, his infamous notebook actually closed. It was amazing really, how such a slip of a girl could ruffle Kyoya's feathers in such a way. The twins simply sat down on the couch where Tamaki and most of the girls were, other girls were spread out at their white tables, all eyes on the two debating parties who seemed in their own little world. How did this start, you ask? Let's see…

"Welcome." Said the Ouran High School Host Club as the twin doors opened revealing their theme. Today it was royalty. Tamaki was dressed in beautiful silks, a red shirt with white pants and knee high boots. He wore a red cape with a gold embroidered collar, on his blond head was a beautiful gold crown proclaiming him as King. Honey was dresses as a young prince as Mori dressed as a strong knight. Kyoya was wearing a prince's outfit like Tamaki's only his was a purple shirt with black pants and black boots. He wore a purple cape with a diamond crested collar. The twins matched with another prince outfit only green in color. Haruhi was once again forced to 'cross-dress' as a princess, dressed in a pink gown with an off the shoulder top, ruffles to accent her lacking bosom and pink heels to match the outfit. On her head sat a small gold crown with diamonds and rubies in it. In other words she felt every out of place.

The yellow clad girls sat around the room with their designated hosts, talking and laughing. The twins flirting as Honey smiled and acting cute while Mori watched. Kyoya hosted some but was also writing in his black notebook most of the time. Tamaki was normal as Haruhi was simply complimented on how good she looked in girls clothes. Ironic, yes. Anyway, it was a normal day until an abnormal question was asked to Kyouya.

"Kyoya-senpai," one girl asked her eyes wide in curiosity. Haruhi had gotten up to grab some more tea as she passed Kyoya's table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may." She said with a charming smile as his glasses glittered. The girl smiled then twiddled her thumbs. The other girls looked at her in earnest, even Haruhi stopped to see what she was going to ask.

"In our class we were talking about royal families marrying out their daughters to rich men for the money no matter their age or personality. Do you think this right?" she asked. It was a good question seeing as everyone was dressed like royalty that day. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smiled once again.

"I think it was wrong, my fair lady, but back then there was not so much money and status was very important. One of higher status had the most land therefore the most money, to be provided for was what a woman would want." The girls nodded in understanding, watching him in aw. Haruhi had a feeling they had no idea he was saying that money was money, married or not. She walked toward the group. "I would make sure my daughter was provided for no matter what." They all looked at him with sparkles in their eyes, making Haruhi wince. She looked down at where Kyoya was sitting as she walked up next to him.

"Why would you do that, Kyoya-sempi?" she asked. Everyone paused as if she questioned his man-hood or something, the pause getting the attention of everyone there including the other hosts. Haruhi decided to clarify. "Marriage should be about love and companionship, not money. Though I understand where you're coming from, I would also want my daughter's happiness."

Tamaki teared up, "Haruh-" he was pulled back by Hiraku and Kaoru. Tamaki protested for a minute before seeing Kyoya's face. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"I agree that happiness is key, but if money could provide wealth for her future family wouldn't that give her happiness?" He retorted. The twins blinked. Was this a battle? Kyoya, 1. Haruhi, 0.

"Her future family in which she would have the kids of a man she didn't love? Happiness is not bought, senpai, neither is love. An arranged marriage providing the family is poor is a hopeless ploy of selfishness on the families part." You could practically hear the 'oohh's' and 'ahh's' from girls and hosts alike. Kyoya, 1. Haruhi, 1.

"If selfishness is ensuring the safety of ones child, then selfishness is nothing compared to ignorance. They say ignorance is bliss but if a wealthy man is willing to shine his light on their ignorance and bring them to fact that money is power and therefore safe keeping, the family would surely know happiness knowing that their family is living on in wealth then dying in poverty." Kyoya retorted once more. Why was she arguing with him? Why did she question him in the first place?

"That's good, Kyoya-senpai, but who said they were in poverty?" Everyone stopped. Kyoya blinked. The twins' jaws dropped as Tamaki simply didn't understand. Some girls gasped while others continued to watch. Kyoya blinked again. Haruhi placed her tray on the table and began to pour tea,

"You automatically assumed that since they were not rich that they were in poverty when in actuality they could be middle class, living comfortably. Then isn't it selfishness for a family to force marriage upon a woman who be well off with another middle classman, live comfortably and be happy? Love is a very strong thing but it does not play favorites. But because money was involved you automatically assumed everyone besides the labeled wealthy was dying when in fact the family could simply let the girl have her way, find a middle classman and falling love her own way. If the people of poverty and middle class can find love without being forced," she took a breath and looked at his onyx eyes, "what does that say about the wealthy?"

Kyoya, 2. Haruhi, 10.

Kyoya's eyes were wide then he smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose, "You are very good, Haruhi." She blinked at his compliment then smiled and collected the tray,

"Thank you, Kyoya-sempi." She said and turned, walking back to her table everyone watching her as she moved as if nothing happened. As if she didn't just out smart one of the top in Ouran. Kyoya watched the girl a she strolled away. He was stumped. And form the looks of it, so were all the other hosts. Honey was smiling while Mori simply had that mask of indifference while the twins had their mouths open still. Kyoya was still going through what happened in his head.

She out did him in an argument? He was an Ootori. He should be able to win a simply argument with a girl. With a commoner. It was interesting. The argument itself was not of ill intension. Even after he had been out smarted he held no resentment but strange serge of adrenaline. It was entertaining to argue with her. Wit was not something that everyone had, nor the ability to debate in such a way. He let a smirk form on his lips as the girls began to exit the third music room. This would prove most interesting.

Since then it's been a daily thing. One of them will be speaking about something and the other would comment leading into an argument. The argument was about stock market analysis today. Her argument was that he would have to use tables to figure out the amount while Kyoya argued that a simple calculator would be it. The argument went on for awhile now. Luckily the costumers already left. The other host members sat around and watched as they cleaned up from their day, the tea cups and kettles going in the sink and the costumes put away. Only to hear the too voices besides their mumbling ones bicker and debate like a married couple.

"A calculator is faster."

"Mathematical tables are more accurate."

The twins both sat on the couch holding their heads, their hands over their ears, "Make them stop, my lord!" they yelled as Tamaki sat in his corner, a cloud of loneliness hovered over his figure, a picture of him and Haruhi in his hands.

"Why is she talking to mother so much? What about father?" he said, tears in his eyes. The twins watched with their eyebrow raised then grinned at each other. This could prove to be useful. They walked up behind the king, still grinning.

"Hiraku, Haruhi and Kyoya seem to be getting closer.

"You're right, Kaoru. It seems she will forget all about our lord and move on to Kyoya."

"She might never need her _father_ again. Not if she has someone smart like Kyoya." They were having too much fun. They watched as Tamaki lifted his head, his blue eyes wide. He jumped up his hands on his face.

Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre….

"Oh my! I can't seem to figure out how much sugar to put in the cake Haruhi made for father!" Haruhi stood over a kitchen counter in a pink dress with a white frilly apron over it. In her hands were two measuring cups and sugar in front of her. Tamaki walks up, wearing a white outfit, a rose in his hand,

"Do not fret my sweet for I will help-"

The camera swings over to the door way where Kyoya stands, leaning against the doorway, his shirt unbuttoned, roses in the background. He smiles, glasses glisten, and walks over and hugs Haruhi from behind. She gasps.

"That's easy, two cups, my Haruhi and maybe for my services you can give that cake to me," an evil look appears on his face as he turns Haruhi face towards him, "And something else just as sweet…"

"Kyoya..."

The measuring cup clatters to the floor.

End of Tamaki's Mind Theatre

"If you're smart enough to estimate in your head and multiply and add the larger numbers with a calculator, why not use one?" Kyoya retorted. Haruhi paused and thought for a minute. He was right. If you had the smarts, you wouldn't need to use a table, a calculator would be just as good. She opened her mouth to reply to his smirking face.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he ran up to her, hugging her. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Father wants to spend time with you! All you do is argue with mother! I will not have it!" He hugs her tighter as she stands there with a bored expression.

"Tamaki-senpai." She said as she struggled in his grasp, "Let go, please." Tamaki let her go only to grab her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. His eyes were big and blue, filled with over-dramatic tears.

"How can you be so cruel?" he asks.

"My lord, spring break is approaching fast; we only have a couple more days. We should go somewhere!" Kaoru said with a smile. Hikaru smiled as well.

"We do have resort in Osaka." The other twin said. "A hot spring resort." Kyoya flipped through is notebook, as Mori and Hunny looked at each other with a knowing glance. Tamaki went into his dream mode.

"I don't see a problem with that." Kyoya said and adjusted his glasses, "Of course that mean we will be taking your coach, correct?" The twins nodded. "Well then, I guess we're going to Osaka."

"Hot springs!" The twins shouted then each made a victory sign. Haruhi shook her head and sighed. It was time to go home. She had had enough of school. Spring break started two days from now and she still needed to grab groceries of next week for her father. She walked out with the rest of them, the Hitachiin twins getting into their limo followed by the rest of them all waving bye to her. She waved and smiled a little then proceeded to the subway. She paid for her ticket and walked to the end of the platform and waited. She began to think back to today.

She was arguing with Kyoya-senpai more frequently now after last week when she brought up her opinion of arranged marriages. She had to admit that it was fun, debating with a person who she could actually quarrel with without feeling like it was a one way argument. From his face and his voice, she could tell he enjoyed it also. It was funny that the proclaimed shadow king took pleasure in such a simple thing like a debate. She also knew that he loved challenges and to win so she guessed he only did it to win.

She heard the train pull in through the tunnel. It was something she would have to ask about. He wasn't such a bad guy as everyone perceived him as, then again, he did have his moments. He just needed someone to tell him that it was okay to let his guard down. He didn't always need to be cold and calculating. She smiled. She lost today's debate on table or calculator. She would get him next time. She walked through the opening doors of the subway, taking her place across the way at a white plastic seat.

"Would you use a calculator or a table to calculate stocks?" Kyoya asked his driver as they made their way down the street to the Ootori estate. Kyoya looked out the window, his posture perfect, leg crossed over the other as he looked out the tinted window. The driver paused then answered,

"What would you use, sir?" Kyoya choked down the need to roll his dark eyes. A typical answer from anyone who had a sense of well-being and in a lower class. You would never contradict someone of power because they could take everything out from under you. No one, not even himself, voiced his opinion without straight permission. No one except for Fujioka Haruhi. It didn't matter who or what they were, if she had an opinion especially if it had to do with her friends and family she would voice it without a second thought. It was so easy for her to open that little mouth and state the truth. A rarity in itself. He remembered back when Tamaki was going to leave, at that party. His father had disgraced and purposely embarrassed him in front of everyone only to have Fujioka stand up and talk back to him. She had defended him and never took into consideration the consequences for her actions, only knew that what his father did was wrong and that she needed to say something.

It was remarkable. Within that short time she did something that he couldn't do for years and still can't. The driver opened the car door, Kyoya walked out and to his home. It was quite a large house, mansion of sorts. His mind flashed to Haruhi's humble abode. It was intriguing on how a commoner could see the riches and wealth that her piers had and never was jealous. Instead she was perfectly fine in her own home, with her own money, with her own style of living. He walked into his home, his sister greeted him.

"My my my, Kyoya, father wishes to speak to you. It seems to be important. What did you do?" she asked. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"What are you dong here?" She didn't answer and instead proceeded to push him towards his father's office. He let himself be moved before being trusted into the office and the doors closed behind him. His father sat at his large desk, his chair facing the large window behind him, his back to Kyoya. Kyoya bowed and straightened,

"Hello, father. You called me?" he said respectively. His father turned towards him, his glasses gleaming as he did so. He placed his elbows on the desk, making creases in his black suit at the elbows.

"Sit." His father said. He did was he was told and sat in a comfortable black leather chair in front of his desk. There was a comfortable paused as Kyoya's mind went to work.

"The Suou and I have been speaking and it seems that we have the same objective now days." Kyoya could only blink in confusion. "You see, Kyoya, there is a student at Ouran that we seem to be fascinated with." His eyes became darker as he spoke. "Do you know who this student is, my son?"

Everything seemed to click.

"Fujioka."

"Correct." He responded, "She is a very intelligent woman and a very interesting person. Being a special student, accepted to Ouran and being top of her class for so long, she seems to have great potential not to mention her spirit is remarkably note worthy. She would be a great asset to the Ootori line." Kyoya's eyes went wide.

Who was this and what had he done with his father? Haruhi would be a benefit to the Ootori's? A commoner? Sure she was smart and was a good business woman, but for his father to say this about a slip of a girl who had not only spoken back to him but done so in public was baffling. Of course in his bafflement, he didn't think through what exactly his father meant.

"I want you to pay special attention to Ms. Fujioka." His father turned back to the window in thought, "I want you to know her and her you. You are to take her on outings by yourself and furthermore, become familiar with her."

"If I may ask, father, why would you have me do this?" he asked politely as his brain tired to stretch over this one.

"Suou has plans to marry Fujioka to his heir." His father said in a low voice, "I can not have her be an Ootori if he does so. I have seen Fujioka and Suou's relationship. I want you to have a stronger one. If you can do this, you are one step closer to becoming heir." Kyoya felt his heart jump. "You are dismissed."

Kyoya bowed and turned, walking out of the room like a soldier. He closed the doors and walked to his room. He closed his door softly as he exhaled slowly. This was more then he could process. Not only had if father said that there was a good chance for him to become heir but his job was to basically make Haruhi like him more then she did Tamaki. To make her an Ootori she would have to marry him. He turned and looked into the long mirror in the corner of his room. He imagined her in a wedding dress and him next to her. He shook his head free of the image. He couldn't let her know what he was doing; he couldn't let anyone of them know. He walked to his bed and lay down.

This was going to prove bothersome. He closed his eyes thought back to what his father had said about Tamaki. He was going to marry Haruhi to Tamaki. What did she do to make two of the most known business men want her for their sons? He wondered how profitable she was to his family. It didn't matter. If she would be his key to the Ootori company, he would make sure she would fall in love with him.

Let the games begin.


	2. Divine Calculation

Divine Enthymeme

**Divine Enthymeme Note**: There is a trailer to this fanfiction on Youtube. Please go to my profile to find the link. You think you can make a better one? Go ahead and make one! It will be fun!

'_Why are you still a mystery, too far to see? I should see right through those eyes, but those eyes look straight through me. She is my key to succession. My Haruhi.'_ (Kyoya, the Shadow King)

'_Do you simply want to win or is there more? Is it a friend you want or a simple score? You think I can't see but you're the one who will be last. Till you can break that wall in front of your eyes, that wall of glass.'_ (Haruhi, the brave)

'_Why is mother looking at you like that? Can't you see the way his eyes look at you? My daughter I want you back. But I don't know what to do. Smile at me again, my Haruhi, then maybe he can see, that you belong to me.'_ (Tamaki, the naïve)

'_Why is he taking such interest in her? What merit if he after? What does he want her for? And why does he get her smile and laughter? Don't play coy, Shadow King, give me back my toy.'_ (Hikaru, the troublemaker)

X Divine Calculation X

It finally came. That time where the cherry blossoms bloom and the breeze is small and subtle. The air is cool but you know that summer approaches. The Host Club was packed and ready, their bags thrown into the back of the large bus, or coach, belonging to the Hitachiin twins. It was furnished and decorated to the content of the twins from the blue and red paint job on the outside to the blue and silver expensive chairs and tables inside. All of them sat in their places, Haruhi, getting a window seat, looked out at the sakura trees as they passed them. Tamaki and the twins argued about something or other while Mori looked out the window also, Hunny ate his cake and Kyoya. She shifted her large brown eyes to the blacked haired boy. Kyoya was shutting himself out on his laptop that sat on his lap, typing away. She blinked.

"Kyoya-sempai," she said with almost a bored tone, "Don't you ever just relax?" She asked. He looked up at her and adjusted his glasses once more then bent his head back again as his fingers went to work. She looked and watched as he moved with ease over the key board that was so familiar to him. He paused,

"Yes," he answered, "But I have some things I need to take care of."

"But there's _always_ something you need to take care of." She said with that same bored tone as she looked out the window still, her innocent face reflected in the glass. "Why do you always have something to do?" Kyoya looked up and gave her a look. The other host club members went about their business except for the perceptive seniors who watched with anticipation.

"Why do you question everything I do?" he retorted which only made Haruhi shift her chocolate eyes back to him,

"Why do you contradict everything I say?" she shot back.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the coach. Those questions were the questions of a life time. Those answers determined exactly why they always argued in the first place. But both knew that they couldn't answer those questions yet because neither of them knew themselves. The ride to the hot springs went back to normal after a long pause. The twins teased Tamaki while Hunny and Haruhi chatted. Mori and Kyoya sat there in their own world, one stuck to his lap top screen the other watching the trees pass by. The resort wasn't too far away but they did get there around dusk, the purple and pinks stained the blue skies as the driver unloaded everyone's things from the coach. Haruhi didn't like the idea of not taking things out her self. She could do it…if the boys let her. She scowled then turned and looked at the resort. It was beautifully put in the middle of large trees, an old Japanese style that amazed her that the twins would prefer knowing that the family of riches used had elaborate and expensive things. There were two rows of bowing employees, and the hostess who stood by the door. She was old but her eyes were wise.

They made their way to the main house all of them behind the Hitachiin brothers, all of them receiving polite bows from the employees. The old woman bowed as well, the doors of the hot spring resort were open to them. "Come let us show you to your rooms." They walked inside the lavished Japanese osen. It felt weird that such a place was furnished so elegantly when the outside looked almost like a not-so-elaborate shrine.

The old woman walked past a large sliding door and opened it with ease, inside was a large room with a bed and other furnishings. "This will be the lady's room." Haruhi blinked, surprised the old woman knew she was a girl. Hikaru smiled as did Kaoru,

"Our mother in formed them the situation, knowing to place specially bought soaps, clothes, kimono's and dresses for Haruhi." Kaoru said smugly. Haruhi blinked again.

"Oh," came her intelligent reply.

The old woman moved to the next room, the sliding door right next to Haruhi's, The twins stepped forward together with another smug grin on both their faces only to be stopped when Kyoya walked into the room and nodded as he looked around, "I will occupy this one." He said coolly. The twins' jaw dropped.

"That's not fair! It's our resort!"

"We should sleep in the one next to Haruhi's!"

Kyoya looked at them; the light glinted and winked at them from his glasses. The dead glare of the Shadow king piercing then along with that blistering smile. He was about to say something before the old woman cut him off, "Someone can stay with him, after all it is two people per room, ladies excepted."

Tamaki ran in, "Ya hoo! Roomies!" he squealed. The twins rolled their eyes and claimed the next room with a scowl, mumbling incoherent cursing about an evil shadow king and a corrupted blond.

Mori and Hunny took the next room, Hunny asking about cakes among other sweets while Mori was simply…Mori. The old woman began to walk back to the main area, "Dinner will begin in an hour. Feel free to take a bath while you wait." The woman brittle voice echoed in the hallway. Within seconds the twins and Tamaki were in their white bath kimonos waiting in the main hall for the rest of them. Tamaki dragged Kyoya out of the room; his glasses were off and sitting n the table inside. Soon all the boys waited for Haruhi who was currently dressing, trying not to yell at the twins for pounding and yelling at her door. Rich impatient bastards. She scowled and slammed open the door, her eyes closed, an annoyed twitching of her brow graced her innocent face.

"I'm done okay?" she said and glared at the twins who grinned back at her.

"Come to the bath with us, Haru-chan." They said together giving Haruhi the playful look once more. Haruhi sighed,

"No." she said and began to walk away from the group. They all followed her down the narrow hall way.

"You perverted devils! Stop trying to corrupt my daughter!" Tamaki yelled. The twins just grinned once more and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Tamaki gasped and looked at Kyoya who was trying not to smile. "Mother! Look what they are doing to our Haruhi!"

'_My Haruhi, you fool.'_ He thought.

"Well they don't seem to be doing any harm." He said with a fake small smile. Truthfully his mind was going hundred miles per minute as he thought through situations of how to get Haruhi by herself. Tamaki's blue eyes held dramatic tears within them as he was soon found in another corner of woe. The old woman escorted Haruhi to the woman's bath while the men walked to the men's bath which was only separated by and tall bamboo wall. The hot springs were beautiful. The water was steaming creating an ethereal look among the damp rocks and Japanese trees around. The girl wasn't surprised on the high class look of it all. She was saw what the outside looked like then the beautiful inside and the bathes didn't need an introduction to already guess that they were just as fancy as the furnishings.

Haruhi went and took off her bathrobe, not feeling the bit embarrassed, knowing that the boys were could not see. She folded it, her small body exposed to the steamy mists of the classy springs. She had never been to a hot spring before. She could never afford it so this was a treat for her. She smiled as she sank into the water, the hot liquid rising above her small breasts. She sat on a rock and looked around. She wondered if there was anybody else here besides the host club or did they reserve the whole place for them. She closed her eyes and let herself dose of with the thought of dinner in her mind.

X

Tamaki sank into the hot spring his mind else where. Haruhi. He didn't know why but the idea of her and Kyoya made a weird feeling in his chest. Maybe his stomach sometimes. At first he thought he was getting sick but he never threw up or coughed or anything. A complete mystery. When they argued it seemed almost as if they were enjoying it. Like it was a game. A game?! Why doesn't Haruhi play that game with daddy? Tamaki pouted outwardly. Why Kyoya of all people? He didn't play games with them most of the time. Usually it was the two devils trying to take his Haruhi away now mother was in on it to?! What was the world coming to?

Hikaru's train of thought wasn't far from Tamaki's as he sat there in the steam of the spring. He watched the water as it moved every time Hunny paddled his way back and forth. Kyoya seemed to be different. He acted different, more calculating, but not anything he used to calculate. No, he was calculating Haruhi. Every time they argued he seemed to be analyzing her, picking her brain. It was as if they were playing a verbal game of chess and he was listening for his next move. The question was 'why'. Why would Kyoya participate in something he probably found trivial? Why was he paying so much attention to Haruhi? Why did he want the room next to her? Hikaru glared at the water. It wasn't fair. Why did he get all her attention? Hikaru was the one who talked to her most. He was the one who was with her most of the time. Why was if left in the dark while Kyoya got her light?

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru asked his brother; truly wondering what had his face so twisted up and angry.

"I'm fine." He said shortly as he looked away from the water towards Mori who watched him and Tamaki. He knew that they were both thinking about the situation before them, unsure about themselves or how to move. Mori only hoped it didn't end how be perceived it would.

Kyoya closed his eyes, it felt off that he didn't have his glasses on, at the same time he felt relaxed. Well, he would if he wasn't contemplating how to go about getting Haruhi by herself or bringing her closer to himself. It was feat in itself to get her away long enough to enjoy her company before the Hitachiin brothers interrupted with their games or the idiot decided to make his presence own at the worst possible time. The shadow king listened to the water as it fell over the rocks into the pool.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled, standing on the rocks in all his glory, hands cupped over his mouth as he yelled at the bamboo. "Are you enjoying you're bath?"

Haruhi blinked open her eyes and looked over at the tall wall, Hunny's loud little boy voice awoke her from her day dreams. She blinked then answered, "Yes, it's very relaxing." She said, raising her voice to be heard unlike the seniors yelling. Hunny grinned at the other boys and turned back to the wall,

"Haru-chan! Can you play ping-pong?" he called.

Kyoya's eyes opened, his ears focused on the conversation. His wheels were turning as he awaited her response.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. Hunny smiled as the twins stood up together.

"We wanna play Haru-chan!" They said in unison. Hunny jumped up and down as if to say 'me next'. Haruhi simply smiled softly. They sometimes got on her nerves but at other times they were okay. For the host club. Just then a bell rang from the doors of the spring, which a brittle voice sounded once more from the threshold,

"Dinner is served."

Kyoya smiled deviously, a small smirk among his lips as he stood out of the spring. His hair was no longer perfect but at this point he didn't care. He had a plan. A very good one, to say the least. He walked out of the spring first, the others watched with interest. Usually it was Tamaki who was racing to see Haruhi but instead of the normal Kyoya, it seemed he was almost…delighted, in a sort of twisted way, to get out of the spring and to dinner. Kyoya felt their glances but was too caught up with his inner working of the mind to really notice. He dried himself off and placed on his bath kimono before heading out of the hot spring bamboo walls. The other boys soon followed him into the dining hall where a low table with plates and plates of food were spread on it; Haruhi sitting at the end with sparkles in her chocolate eyes, Kyoya taking a seat at the opposite end. The twins looked at him as they sat on either side of Haruhi, both silently wondering what was on his mind and why he hadn't sat next to the girl.

Tamaki sat down at the table by Kyoya, his face read a silent dramatic sadness.

"What's wrong Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, cocking his head to the side. Tamaki pouted more profoundly before replying,

"I wanted to sit by Haruhi." He mumbled. Haruhi blinked out of her food driven daze and looked at the blond. She blinked once more and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll sit next to you tomorrow, Tamaki-senpai." She replied as if it was a given. In her case, it was. Tamaki beamed and smiled, turning to Kyoya,

"Mother, did you hear? Haruhi wants to sit by me tomorrow!"

"It seems so." He replied, uninterested. He watched Haruhi from across the table, a glint in his onyx eyes. He pulled his glasses out of his robe pocket and put them on. The group began to eat, Haruhi attacking the ootoro before anyone could get their chopsticks near. The whole group spoke in various tones unlike Kyoya who sat and ate watching Haruhi. Finally everyone started to slow down and they began to speak again of ping-pong. Everyone began bombarding her with requests to play her. One argument right after another statement. The kin under Kyoya's eye twitched.

"Play me first Haruhi—"

Kyoya stood, silencing the shouts. Everyone looked at him abruptly. "I will play Miss. Fujioka first." He said and began walking to the relaxing room, the room right out of the dining hall. They all blinked in mild confusion, Haruhi stood first and followed. She simply thought this was another matter of competition, like their arguments. The other quickly followed. They all took their stances around the table while Kyoya smirked and handed the girl the red paddle.

"How about we lay a wager?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "The stakes?"

"If you win I take ¥100,000 off your debt—"

"But I thought—"

"—but if I win, you must spend a day with me…without the host club."

It was an understatement to say that the host club, excluding Hunny and Mori, were shocked by his wager. Hikaru visibly fumed while Tamaki yelled,

"That's not fair! What does mother only get to spend precious time with daughter?!" Haruhi smiled,

"You're on."

Hunny grinned. "Game stops at first seven points."

They took their placed at either end of the table both ready. It was Kyoya's serve. Everyone watched, all leaning forward to observe the intense game. Kyoya served at normal speed for the table tennis, Haruhi hit it back expertly. This went on for a while before Kyoya hit it to the side a little faster expecting to get the point only to have Haruhi swipe it back at a sharp end. It hit his table and bounced off. He adjusted his glasses as the audience applauded the girl who looked at them like they were crazy.

Haruhi served this time, serving it lightly. Kyoya smirked, and Haruhi knew he got it. With a snap of his wrist the ball was sent to the very end of the table, almost past the white line but not quite, too close for her to get it. The soft sound of 'tap' 'tap' 'taptaptap'. Haruhi smiled as Hunny retrieved the ball and handed it to the shadow king.

"That was good, Kyoya-senpai."

"Thank you Haruhi."

"It would seem like someone like you would be good at this game." Kyoya blinked,

"Why would you say that?"

Haruhi smiled, her fingers recoiled themselves around the wooden grip of the paddle. "It's all about observing and calculating where the ball is to go before your opponent hits it. You seem to be a person who does that normally." The others came to realization to her words and nodded to each other. Kyoya's brow frowned. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment to his shrewdness or an insult to his personality. He tapped the ball on the green table,

"I didn't know calculating was a-" _whack_ "-good feature."

"Depends on the-" _whack_ "-person it's describing."

"Really? Like being naïve?" _whack_ "Right?"

"Are you calling me-" _whack_ "-naïve, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Only repaying the-" _whack_ "-compliment."

"Naïveté is not a compliment-" _whack_ "calculating can be."

"Who says naïveté isn't?" _whack_ "Ignorance is bliss."

"Who says being calculating isn't?" _whack_ "if it's who you are-"

_Whack_

"-why would it be insulting?" _Whack. Tap. Tap. Taptaptap._

"Point, Haruhi!" The twins called. Kyoya narrowed his eyes across the table as Haruhi simply had that concentrated look about her. Haruhi was given the ball,

"I'm simply saying that your calculating personality helps with predicting games." She bounced the ball and hit it once more. The other watched with interest. Hikaru and the King both hoped that Haruhi would keep the lead as their eyes were glued to the off white ball that went from paddle to paddle. As the game went on so did their debate on insulting adjectives. The score was finally five/six. Haruhi in the lead. Kyoya was beginning to think he judged his superior skills much too highly for a commoner to beat him at a simple game of table tennis.

"…Not everything needs to be-" whack, "-scrutinized." Haruhi said as she returned the plastic ball to him.

"If you don't look closely-" _whack_, "-you'll miss what's most important." Kyoya replied.

"The most blatant things can be-" _whack_, "-just as important."

"If you're blinded by the blatant-" _whack_, "-how can you know a person?"

"Not everyone hides behind-" _whack_, "-intricate complications, senpai."

"And not everyone is as true-" whack, "-as they seem to be, Haruhi."

_Whack. Tap. Tap. Taptaptap_.

"Point! Kyoya! Six-six!" Hunny said excitedly. Kyoya was given the ball once more. He bounced it against the table. One more point and he would be done with this. He would win like always. Be the best like always. And never be out-smarted by anyone…like always.

"I'm sure that being naïve as you-" _whack_, "-you always do look at a person blatantly." Haruhi narrowed her eyes as the ball came toward her,

"Actually you can be-" _whack_, "-as sightless as me sometimes."

"Really? How's-" _whack_, "-that?"

"You still look at yourself-" _whack_, "-and expect to see-"

_Whack_.

"-what everyone else see's," _whack_, "instead of the unintelligible-"

_Whack_.

"-Kyoya-senpai, that-" _whack_, "-I see."

Kyoya's eyes went wide for a split second before he narrowed his eyes once more. His face unwavering and determined. "Haruhi?" _Whack_.

"Yes?" _Whack_.

"No more ootoro." _Whack_.

_Tap. Tap. Taptaptap. _

"Point! Match! Kyoya-chan wins!" Hunny's loud cheery voice rang through the relaxing hall. The twins and blond were dismayed at the out come of the game as Haruhi smiled and laughed lightly. She really didn't care who won. Spending a day with Kyoya-senpai wasn't bad. She's done it before anyway. Kyoya stood there, his paddle down by his side as he looked at the slip of the girl. Those words.

He won the match, as always. He remained the best, as always. He was taken by surprise by Fujioka Haruhi. As always.

No matter what the debated about, argued about, subject were brought up or who side he was on, everything that came out of that feminine mouth of hers that took him by surprise, shook him, and stumbled him. He watched her as he walked to the small padded resting bench that sat against the wall. He sighed as he sat, closing his eyes. That game was challenging, not that he'd ever admit it. He secretly wondered how well she played chess. Soft steps came toward him as the other were clearly hear playing a new game of ping-pong between Hikaru and Tono. He opened his eyes as a small thud was heard as the girl sat next to him. She watched the group in front of them with a smile,

"Thank you for the game, Kyoya-senpai." She said pleasantly, "You're a good player." Kyoya smirked.

"You're not bad yourself." He said subtly. There was a comfortable silence between the two competitors; both content with the other.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"You cheat."

Kyoya chuckled.


	3. Divine Amusement

Divine Enthymeme

Divine Enthymeme

'_Your small fingers touch my own, feeling warmth in a heart I have never known. Is that a blush upon my face? Why won't my nerves let me be? What so special about you, girl? What have you done to me?'_ (Kyoya, the Tin Man)

'_Why did you make that deal with me? What are you thinking? I don't know what you mean, but why does it feel like I'm sinking? What is this heat on my face, why is it there? Am I pawn in your game, or do you really care?'_ (Haruhi, the confused)

'_Stop looking at her with those eyes! Don't lead her on! That conniving look I despise, Shadow King be gone! Don't touch her, quit being fake! Take off that mask, and oh god, please make a mistake.'_ (Hikaru, the jealous)

X Divine Amusement X

And so it began.

Haruhi woke up from her slumber, met with the chirping of the birds outside, the warmth of the room lost when she sat up and the blankets fell from her night gown clad self. She shivered but stood up anyway. She went to her closet and opened it looking for her suit case. She raised an eyebrow. She was always good about putting things where she could find them later. Some how her bag 'magically' disappeared from it respectable place and what was left was a note that with her name on it and a bell. She picked the note up and read it. 'Ring the bell' it said. She glared at it and picked up the bell. With a flick of her wrist the small ball it against the metal, a chime sounded. Her bedroom doors slammed open. She turned quickly, her heart racing.

"Good morning." The two twin maids said, their faces like porcelain dolls. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. She glared at the floor. Why did the twins care how she got ready today? She was supposed to spend the whole day with Kyoya and they knew that. She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by the pair.

"Master Ootori asked us for a favor." They said as they pulled a trunk of clothes out of no where. Haruhi glared at the floor once again. Damn you, Kyoya-senpai, damn you. She was attacked by the mischievous twins, and changed into her new outfit in record time. She was dressed in a white sun dress with no sleeves; it had two strips of frill on the skirt of it and went a little below her knees. The material was thin and had light patterns in it, a white belt just under her perky breasts. The twins placed a large beaded white necklace and a white head band on her hair. She felt a bit…different wearing this. It was simple yet stylish. The two girls brought of a pair of white slide on white flats. She stepped into them and glanced at her white and silver watch. It was almost nine o' clock. She turned to the girls,

"Is Kyoya up yet?"

They shrugged simultaneously. She gave them a blank annoyed look as she walked out of the room. She went to the room next door and knocked on the wood frame. No answer, no foot steps. In her progress to chide the shadow king on not ordering people around and making her wear stuff, she didn't hear the whispers coming from the hall a ways away from here. There the host club stood, the twins covering the blond mouth as he tired to warn her. It was eight o' clock in the morning. The demon lord was not to be awakened any time before nine unless he awoke himself. Haruhi knocked again,

"Kyoya-senpai?" she called, "Kyoya-senpai!" The sliding door was thrown open with a loud 'bang' that made Haruhi jumped back with her hand on her racing heart. There stood Kyoya in all his (early) morning glory. His hair wasn't in its perfect shape, nor was his glasses present; he was oh so shirtless with a pair of draw string silk pants on, his eyes bore down at her like she was meeting the devil at hells gate. She looked up at him, her own eyes wide.

"Let's get one thing straight, shall we?" he said, his purple demonic aura radiating off of him, "I. Don't. Care. I don't care if you care if you get dressed up because frankly, you're choice of clothes are lousy, your sense of style is lacking, and you have no idea how to shop. Now if you have nothing more to do then to complain I would ask you to please shut your mouth before I find better use for it." The door slammed shut. Haruhi stood there in shock as did the host club. She turned, his words running through her mind.

Better use? What did he mean by that?

The boys came out of their hiding spots; all had a light blush on their cheeks except for Hunny. It was funny how someone else's words could brig up so many images.

X

Kyoya looked in the mirror and nodded to himself. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of black pants and black flip flops. His hair was done to perfection, his whole image screamed perfection in many different ways. He smirked and walked out of his room and to the main hall where he could here the bickering and warnings of the host club as they tried to get Haruhi to not go with him today. Typical. "Are you ready, Haruhi?" he said as he walked in, his hands in his pockets. Haruhi looked up at him with her large brown eyes as the others, namely Tamaki and the twins, glared daggers at him. He simply walked past him and to the main door. Haruhi gave a nod,

"Hai." She answered. The boys looked at her with dropped jaws and wide eyes. She rolled her eyes and followed the low blood pressure shadow king to the main door, the boys watched her leave. She walked to Kyoya who was standing in front of a nice black limo. She raised an eyebrow and looked how they were both dressed. She rolled her eyes once more. She saw a pamphlet for the spring festival that was to be going on today and she wanted to go. The town was a drive from here so she'd let him win this time. Usually she wasn't one for flashy cars.

The driver got out and opened the doors for Kyoya and her then got into the car. She looked at Kyoya who sat regally with his legs crossed as he looked out the window. She looked out the window; her eyes scanned the forest trees. She wondered if all hot springs were put up in the forest away from society. She looked at Kyoya once again,

"Where are we going, Kyoya-senpai?" She asked. He looked over at her with a small smile. Usually, any time he smiles, something was gained, but she realized that he did smile just to smile. It was nice to see that smile. This smile however was cocky and merit oriented.

"Well I was to ask you the same thing but since you probably have never been- "

"I would like to go to the festival in the town." He blinked and looked at her. He had been planning an expensive dinner at an outside shopping strip and maybe she would pick out something like other girls but her words surprised him again. Any girl that was with him wanted to be seen by high class people, have his money spent on them, and have him, an Ootori, on their arm all night. It must've slipped Haruhi's mind that he was powerful and rich. He could get her anything. Go anywhere she wanted and she asked to go to a spring festival. A _free_ spring festival. He looked away from her and out the window once again.

"I had planned a nice restaurant for lunch but that's fine." He said in his normal voice, unknowing to Haruhi, his mind was running a mile a minute. No surprise there. Haruhi nodded,

"Thank you." She said politely. She looked out the window of the car and watched as the trees and small shrines passed them. There was a short pause before their routine was back on track.

"Still," Kyoya began without even a side glance at her, his glasses shone in the sunlight through the window, "I don't see why you would want to go to some place so common when you could go some where…" he twisted his wrist in a circular motion, "more luxurious."

Haruhi wasn't sure if she should feel insulted from him saying 'something so common' or ignore the comment all together. She looked at his face and chose. "Why pay money for something gaudy when you can go some where else for free and probably have more fun instead of being around uppity rich people." She knew it was childish but she was tired of the 'common people' remarks. Damn bastards.

Sadly, she had a point. But he was never one to back down, "Yes but is being around crowds and crowds of the common people that much better? Pick-pocket's, double-crossing sales men, cheap merchandise. I don't see an upside to this." He said arrogantly. She narrowed her chocolate eyes at him,

"Well I seem to like it better then having to watch out for under handed business men, air headed heiresses, and crooked surreptitious dealings. Personally I would take a crowded common event over your faux stage plays you call a gala." She said, looking at with no fear in her eyes as the driver kept glancing back in the rear view mirror, his hands shaking on the steering wheel, ready to pull over at anytime. He sighed in relief as they pulled into the small town where the festivities were. It was decorated perfectly. Booths of games, shops, food, and knick-knacks were lined up as people crowed around them.

Haruhi knew she won.

Kyoya knew she won.

It was a shame, really. She made his society sound horrible next to the common folk. Was that even possible? Being worse then the common folk, he meant. The driver held the door open for Kyoya and practically had a heart attack when Haruhi stepped out without him. Kyoya held up a hand to him and walked over to Haruhi who was already making her way to the decorated street of people, food and games. She smiled as she walked in, Kyoya stood next to her. Kyoya looked around; his glasses gleamed in the sunlight. He was at a loss today. He had everything planned they would go out for a nice lunch at some expensive restaurant then go to an art museum then if they had time they would go see a movie…at a premiere showing on the other side of town. Exclusive guests only. He thought back on his plan and realized everything be planned was…how did Haruhi say it?...Gaudy. That's the word she used.

"What exactly are we supposed to do here?" he asked suddenly. Haruhi looked at him then looked at a crepe booth not too far away. She headed that way without consulting him.

"Well you can play games, go on the rides, eat, shop, anything really." She said and approached the crepe booth, there was a mother and her son in front of them. Kyoya blinked at the small establishment before him. What was this? The mother and son moved away, a crepe in both of their hands. Haruhi stepped up, her wallet out. "Two strawberry crepes please." The old woman nodded,

"Sugar?"

"A little."

She nodded and started the make them. Kyoya watched with interest as the old woman began to make the delights of this 'crepe'. It looked sweet but he knew Haruhi didn't care for anything to sweet like he did but…He eyed it as the woman smiled and handed the paper wrapped foods to Haruhi. He stopped her from paying and gave the woman a twenty. The woman smiled and gave him change. They walked to a bench not too far away and she handed him his crepe.

"Here. It's good." She said and took a bite of hers. He looked at it for a moment before taking it from her hands. He gave it a look then bit into it. It tasted like…strawberries. Strawberries with a little sugar on them. It was actually good. She must've saw his face because she smiled at him, "Told you so." She said in a taunting voice, biting into her crepe once again. He looked around as they ate. It was weird being around so many smiling people. Kids held balloons and stuffed animals, lovers held hands and played games, parents sat at benches while their children were on the carnival rides. He wasn't used to this at all. They finished eating and Haruhi stood up and looked at him. "Well?" she said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"Have you figured out what you want to do yet?" she asked. She looked around, "There's games, the Farris wheel, roller coasters, more food. What do you want to do?" she asked. He looked around then back at her, his hands in his pockets once again.

"Let's play one of these games." He said. She smiled and took his hand, leading him to one of the small booths. It was a ring toss game. She smiled to herself. She knew this would be a challenge for the Shadow king. He looked at the game, the old man yelling for people to come and play. Haruhi called him over and got five plastic red rings and handed three to him. He looked at them like a foreign object.

"This is the ring toss game. The point of the game is to throw one and have it land around one of the bottle necks. The bottle with the red label is a small prize, the bottle with the blue label is a medium and the bottle with the yellow is the big prize." She explained. She eyed the bottle and tossed one. It clinked and bounced off one of the bottle heads. She smiled, "Now you try."

Kyoya looked at the object in his hand and the bottle neck. He studied it for a moment before throwing the ring with smoothness. It hit the broadside of the bottle and fell to the ground. Kyoya glared at the pieces of glass before him. He did not like this game. Haruhi giggled. They continued to play till they ran out of rings and got a small brown stuffed dog for their effort. Kyoya felt like shoving it back into the man's hands and telling him to fix his idiotic game, but he refrained, seeing how Haruhi was just happy she got something. They moved on to the dart board, Kyoya was actually very good at that one.

An hour later after playing the dart game, bottles, shooting, fishing, more dart games and strength test, they finally sat down, a large stuffed teddy bear on the bench with they and a bunch of small little prizes. Haruhi laughed to herself on how ridiculously, not-Kyoya, he looked with a giant stuffed teddy bear next to him. He looked at her and fixed his glasses. Her laugh sounded…soothing to him. He remembered when he was stuck in that god forbidden market and she laughed at him for sounding like Tamaki. And he smiled. His eyes got wide as he looked at her. Why did he smile? All of the sudden while he was watching her, hearing her laugh, he felt a twitch at the corner of his lips. He put his hand up to his mouth and coughed. Haruhi looked at him her smile fading,

"You okay, Kyoya-senpai?" she asked, with a concerned voice. Kyoya cleared his throat and her eyebrow rose,

"I'm fine." He replied, "What else is there to do here beside waste time on these childish games." Haruhi sighed. The old Kyoya- senpai. She stood, with her two small stuffed animals hanging from her arms. She saw a boy crying over by the small play set. He was the only one there and it seemed all the other kids went somewhere else while his parents talked. She picked up the large stuffed bear that sat down next to Kyoya and walked over to the boy. The boy sniffed and looked up at her and she handed him the stuffed animal. His blue eyes went wide and he looked up at her for a minute before grinned and hugging the large thing to his small body,

"Thank you!" he said happily and ran off with it to show his parents. Haruhi smiled and walked back over to the observing host.

It baffled him. She was so concentrated, so determined to win that shooting game and here she as, giving her prize away to some random child. She surprised him. That doesn't happen a lot. He fixed his glasses and looked at her with thoughtful grey eyes. Haruhi looked up at him then looked around the festival. It was fun and reminded her of her family. Of course it was weird to have Kyoya with her instead of her father, but it was okay. She looked down at the silver and whit watch on her wrist. It was about twelve-thirty right now and she wasn't hungry yet and Kyoya didn't seem like he needed lunch. She grabbed his hand again and smiled,

"Let's go one a ride. Have you ever been on a roller coaster, sempai?" He blinked.

"No, I have never even taken the time do go to a festival before." Huarhi looked back at him.

"You're family never took you?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. She guessed it was just something every kid got to do in their childhood. Kyoya looked down at her with a look that clearly said 'are you stupid?'.

"My family nor I found a point to go to festival when there is more important things to do." He said almost smugly as they walked into the line for the large roller coaster, "Besides these festivals are made for commoners." He said without realizing his arrogant tone. Haruhi looked incredulously at him. The nerve. Her brow twitched in annoyance as she glared openly at him with her chocolate brown eyes. She looked away from him and closed her eyes, holding her head high.

"For commoners, it might be, but it is the rich who miss out on the fun. Their heads are too big to actually enter or go one any rides so I understand your handicap." Kyoya twitched. Handicapped.

"Actually, we of higher status deem these farce events unimportant and juvenile, but commoners seem to think it's an excellent way to waste their day away-"

"Well maybe if the wealthy did always think themselves so highly, they could actually pull that stick out of their bums and realize that children need to have fun not attaching them to a computer and having them learn stocks at the age of five." Haruhi looked at him at the corner of her eye. The people around them began to look and whisper about the 'arguing couple' and why he was calling her a commoner. Kyoya looked at the girl and put his hands in his pockets,

"Maybe commoners need to realize that not everything is about having 'fun' and sometimes you have to discipline your children instead of them running wild at a ridiculous festival's." Kyoya said, neither of them looked at each other and they crept farther up the line to the ride. Haruhi should be used to having arguments with him like this but it still got her blood boiling sometimes.

"You only think them ridiculous because you don't have to parade your credit card around like an award. You actually have to be in an environment where your name and amount of money can only get you prostitutes and freeloaders." Haruhi shot at him. Kyoya looked at her with a devil like stare, making the teenagers behind them take a step back.

"And you only think lowly of the wealthy because you can't stand knowing that while you work and study, there's people at Ouran who can buy their grades." Haruhi got into cart of the rollercoaster and scooted over to the second seat while Kyoya sat down in the one closest to him.

"Maybe I just have a better sense of humanity and morals then your heavenly social event's and your 'better people' who are better con-artists then they are business men." She retorted. The boys who ran the coaster pushed down the downward harness on them and locked them in. Kyoya looked at her, his hands on the bars of the harness as was hers.

"If commoners were more efficient and grateful like these 'con-artists' as you call them, then right now we would be-"

"Welcome to the Twister. Keep all arms and legs inside the car till the coaster come to a complete stop."

"-at a good restaurant having a nice lunch instead of being on this contraption."

"Well, maybe if you actually admitted to yourself that you're having fun, you wouldn't be so belligerent about being here and you might actually enjoy yourself like a normal teenager."

"Thank you for riding." A mans voice said over the loud speaker. A loud click was heard.

Kyoya opened his mouth to say something before Haruhi snatched his glasses off his face. He was shocked by her nerve and was about to object before a huge gust of wind it his face, his body pushed back as was his min night hair and in second they were moving up the large curve. Kyoya looked straight, his vision blurry. "Haruhi, what is this?" he said, his voice cool though he was unsure.

"It's the beginning of the roller coaster."

"Just how far up are we going?"

"Not too much farther." Haruhi said trying not to laugh. Kyoya watched in silence as the people in from of them started to curve down, the breath hitching, a girl in the front screamed already. He was about to raise a confused brow, but he saw Haruhi clutch his glasses and the bars on the harness and he paused.

Then he learned why the girl in front screamed. He felt his stomach drop.

"Haruhi." Came his cold voice before it was suppressed and impossible to hear over the rushing wind and screams.


	4. Divine Sight

Divine Enthymeme

'_Why when I'm with you, I feel so small? Your words show me something I'm not. Why do you affect me at all? Why is it that I feel free but I'm caught? You do not control me, so stop making me smile. I hate your presence but stay with me for awhile. '_ (Kyoya, the Tin Man)

'_Your façade doesn't suit me at all. You frown and despise things so trivial and small. You look perfect, not a hair out of place. You claim you are free, when metal bars are placed in front of your face.'_ (Haruhi, the confused)

X Divine Sight X

"That's ¥5000 added to your debt." Kyoya's voice was deep and serious as they came to a complete stop at the end of the roller coaster. His insides were still doing flips though the ride stopped flipping awhile ago. The harnesses came up on their own as the man at the front said to leave politely. Kyoya stood and his legs felt like Jell-O before he regained his footing, watching with envious eyes as Haruhi simply stepped off the ride like nothing. She walked over to him,

"That's not fair. It was only ride." She said as they made their way to the stairs, his glasses still in her hand. She saw him look around, squinting and realized how out of place he looked without his spectacles. Sure he looked just as handsome without as he did with them, but there was something about him when he didn't have them on. Looking at him now, he looked lost. His now messy hair didn't help that image. And she realized, though it was humbling him, the image of the great Ootori Kyoya looking lost made her feel wrong. She felt like she couldn't stand seeing him without being in control of everything, ready for anything. The simple idea that he might not be aware made her feel uneasy. She didn't understand. She walked up to him and went on her tip toes and placed his glasses on him, her fingers brushed his temples lightly. He blinked.

"Sorry I forgot to give you your glasses." She said then paused and looked at him for a moment with his glasses now on, people passed them as they exited the coasters deck, "What does the world look like through your glasses?" She asked absently. Kyoya looked at her and cocked his head. Everything around them seemed to move and they were left standing still in time. He had never been asked that before. He didn't know how to respond. What it a metaphor? Was she serious?

"Clear." He answered. She blinked then sighed lightly before turning and walking toward the exit of the roller coaster. "Come on, let's go find another ride." Kyoya followed his mind was still on her inquiring question. He did not like to not understand. She was an enigma to him. She seemed to know him, to look into his soul every time her chocolate eyes would make contact with his storm grey ones. It felt horribly humbling and exposing. He followed her to the main road once more, walking beside her, either of them talked. He was still thinking about her question. Through his glasses…through his glasses…what the hell was she talking about? He pushed his glasses up once more before Haruhi's voice broke their silent walk, "Kyoya-sempai, are you near sighted or far sighted?" she asked, her eyes trained on a small sign on the other side of the road. Kyoya looked at her, his glasses shinning in the sun's light.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a question, sempai."

"Far sighted." He answered. Haruhi checked her watch; it was going to be four o' clock in a little while. The next one would be at six. It got dark early so it would be night time by then. She nodded to herself, looked at Kyoya, and kept walking. They walked in silence once again before Haruhi got into another line. One for the large spinning ride; on the long shaped ride was ten small cage like seats that held two people, once the ride was full of 20 people it would start to move in circles, each cage flipped, swayed, and turned of their own accord as the larger machine moved. It was called the 'Twister'. Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he looked at it. What was the point of this 'commoner' entertainment? Was having your body turned upside-down considered so much fun? True, he was never brought here as a child but what child would want to be trust into circles to the point of vomiting? The people continuously moved until the two Ouran high school teens came up to the very front. The man who ran the ride looked down at Haruhi and smiled,

"Please put all your belongings in the cubby." He opened the gate and let them in. Haruhi walked over to the wood cubbies, where everyone else's purses and bags were, and placed her small prizes inside and held out her hand to Kyoya, "Your glasses?" she said. He gave her a nod and took them off with an annoyed sigh. She placed them on top of her stuffed bear and walked over to their cage. The man opened the cage, Haruhi was first to enter. She sat and Kyoya soon followed, not fully understanding the ride just yet. The man shut the cage door with a loud ringing clatter and locked it into place. The space was small and compact; Kyoya looked at Haruhi who was now holding onto the bars. He looked up and notice there was red padding…on the roof. He raised an eyebrow.

"What does this ride do?" he asked. Haruhi looked at him with her large chocolate eyes.

"It spins." She answered. He looked back at her. They looked at each other for a moment before the ride began to move, rotating the cages. Their cage swayed back and forth, making Kyoya grab onto the bars in front of him. He looked around himself and noticed that, unlike the other rides, there were no seat belts or harnesses. There was one last slam of a cage door before the sound of a buzzer went off. He caught the small movement as Haruhi seemed to brace herself. That did not seem good. There was a jerk and the machine began to move the cages in a clock wise motion. The cage flipped as if went over the top of it, swinging and flipping once more. Kyoya held on with a vice grip, an annoyed and pissed off look on his face while Haruhi closed her eyes and laughed some. Kyoya's mind went through all the worst case scenarios: Falling out, cage coming undone, head hitting the roof and getting a concussion, the list went on. After more flipping and spinning for a couple of minutes, the ride came to a stop, their cage swung back and forth as the first cage was let out.

"That another ¥5000." He said glared out the bars as Haruhi looked at him with big brown eyes, tears in them,

"But that's not fair," she said, "It wasn't my fault-"

Kyoya looked down at her; Haruhi looked at his face and got a flashback to when they were in the mall together. It was not a happy face, the glasses not being there only made it scarier. "How do you suppose that this was not your fault?"

"It's a ride, you could've protested at anytime; instead you just sat there looking around, therefore it was your own fault." Kyoya glared at her them turned and looked out of the cage bars once more. Haruhi sighed and checked her watch; it was now about five with the line waiting and the ride time. She looked out; the sun was setting as well. Maybe she could just get the five- thirty one. She nodded. That would be fine. The cage swung as they were brought to a stop and the cage was unlocked and opened. Kyoya got out first, making a bee line for the cubbies and his glasses. Haruhi rolled her eyes and followed him to the cubbies. The Ootori put on his glasses as Haruhi grabbed the small prizes once more. They walked out of the gate to the open street of the festival, children ran around playing as parents chatted about family and work. Haruhi walked next to the peeved rich boy as they made their way further up the decorated street, passing other game booths and rides. Her chocolate eyes fell on a sign that read 'Hall of Mirrors'.

"Let's go to that one." She said. She decided against getting him even angrier by dragging in into something he didn't know about. As it was, her debt had gone up by ¥10,000. She almost sighed tiredly at the thought. Kyoya looked at the large set of what looked like set off of a C rated movie. It was dark on the outside with black lights over black curtains which teens were going into. He looked down at her,

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll go without you." She replied, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. He didn't retort but simply began walking toward the third rate contraption. Haruhi followed. The woman smiled at then and opened the gate for them to go it. There wasn't a line. They walked through the black curtain and looked straight and a distorting mirror in front of them. They were now short and fat, their bodies scrunched together. Haruhi smiled and waved at herself, seeing her little cubby arm wave back at her. Kyoya simply placed his thumb and forefinger at his chin and looked at himself,

"What is the point of this?"

Haruhi laughed, "To amuse." She replied. She looked right and left, both were ways to go. "Which way?" she asked. He looked and turned to the hall closest to him and began to walk. Haruhi followed close behind him. They passed mirrors that split them in half, elongated them, widened them, and made them skinner, all sorts of mirrors that distorted their appearances. Even Kyoya had to smile as he stood in front of one mirror that made him small and short and Haruhi stood next to him in front of a different mirror that made her big and tall. As they traveled further through the set of mirrors, the fun mirrors began to disappear replaced with a hall of mirror in rows, side by side, al reflecting each other and the walls of the room. Kyoya began to make his way through the mirrors but was surprised when he ran into a mirror he thought was a way out. Haruhi blinked,

"Mirror." She said.

Kyoya made an annoyed face at her, "I can see that." He answered. He turned to the left and began to walk again. The halls twisted and turned into more mirrors and with very couple of yards the lights would get dimmer so it was harder to see what was a mirror and what wasn't. After running into at least five more mirrors, being separated , and running into each other again, the couple stumbled out of the attraction and was once again back in the front, exiting from the other door way. Kyoya and the commoner walked back down the small set of stairs and onto the ground.

"And that was supposedly supposed to amuse me?" Haruhi looked at him,

"It didn't?" she asked. Kyoya looked at her and thought back to the attraction itself. It was rather amusing actually. Getting lost, the fun mirrors, the way Haruhi would run into mirrors, blink, then get frustrated and walk off in another direction. Rather amusing, indeed.

"Just admit it," she said, "You had fun."

Kyoya pondered this comment then sighed, "I have to say I rather enjoyed myself," he said then with a small smile he gave her a side ways glance, "More or less." She looked at him, her eyes had a half cast annoyed look to them,

"Can you ever give a straight answer?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Oh now you believe in fun?"

"Weren't you just complaining before about how I don't have enough fun?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with a question?"

"Because I find it amusing."

"And what merit do you get from it?"

Kyoya looked at her and noticed the playful twinkle in her brown irises. He felt her heart skip for a moment and a small smile form on his face from simply glancing at her. He thought about her questions for a moment before looking forward again, "Plenty." Haruhi let out a small laugh, her hand covered her mouth lightly. He looked at her and raised a brow as he moved his glasses up,

"I guess we're back to one word answers then?" She said with that same bright smile. He blinked then smiled himself though he felt like he didn't want to and he shouldn't, he couldn't help the corners of his mouth twisted up. There was something about her that made him want to forget about Ouran, about his father and the company. The way she looked at him like he was Kyoya. Not Ootori Kyoya or the third son, just Kyoya. The way her eyes told him that she trusted him, saw through him, and read his soul like a book but never judged him. It left him in awe and indignant. He did not want to be so controlled and read so easily. Not even Tamaki could see through him so clearly. It scared and flattered him, humbled and outraged him. He had never felt like this, these contradicting feelings inside him.

"I guess we are." He answered. He was no longer moving his own pieces, no, his king was taken and he was simply being. He didn't have a strategy or a plan, he was simply…being. He wasn't sure he liked that and yet…

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi as she spoke, and to his amazement, he opened his perfect lips and spoke as well. They had little debates, simply talking with no strings attached to either of them. It amazed and scared the Ootori. Though secretly, he thought, as Haruhi brought a piece of pink cotton candy to his mouth. She put it in and made him try it. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as she copied him with her own raised brow. He was having 'fun'

And he had yet to find a merit in eating this 'cotton candy'.

Imagine that.


	5. Divine Chances

Divine Enthymeme

'_It's hard to look at you, and know where I stand. The way I act when you take my hand. This will never work, my deceit will be detected. Around you I may be, but around them I must do what is expected. _ (Kyoya, the Logical)

'_I can't stand next to you and know I'm real. You make my footprints for me, don't you know how I feel? You seem to have a plan for every move you make, if met at crossroads, which one would you take? '_ (Haruhi, the Defying)

X Divine Chances X

"Where are we going?" the very agitated Ootori asked as Haruhi walked at a normal pace to no where. They had stopped their snacking activities and swayed from their conversation as Haruhi looked at her watch she cursed under her breath before she took off in a direction, forcing the boy to follow. She didn't stop her pursuit until she came to a small looking cottage, a sign that had times and dates on it. She went up to the window on the cottage. It was a service window. He stayed back by the path as she spoke to the elder man at the counter. He shook his head and the light in her eyes dimming. He said something else as she brightened up again. She nodded a 'thank you' before the man was gone, pointing her in the direct of the gate. She nodded then turned to me.

"Have you ever been horse riding?" she asked. His curious face fell as she realized what they were going to do, replacing it with the not-so-happy look of a very annoyed Kyoya. He had not be horse back riding since he was young and that was because his brothers made him try it at the derbies. He began to mentally add large numbers to her debt.

"No." he answered. She raised an eyebrow at his annoyed answer. "Such frivolous acts were more of what Tamaki and the twins' think is fun." He finished. She shook her head and secretly wondered it he was just scared of horses. But she knew better. Ootori Kyoya was not afraid of anything. In a way she believed that but her logical mind told her he had to fear something. She shook her head once more and looked at the gate where the man came out with a rather large black horse. It had white reigns and a white saddle. He gave it to them and Haruhi paid for it, though the act unsettled Kyoya, he would simply insist on paying for dinner. The man handed Kyoya and Haruhi the riding helmets. She hadn't been horse back riding in years. Her father always made her go with him every festival by their home. It was nice and relaxing.

When her insane father wasn't continuously asking if she was having fun. The man led them through the back black gates next to the small cottage like store. Kyoya followed reluctantly. They went to the back where large stables were held. They passes empty stable by empty stable until they finally made it to the last one labeled 'Onyx'. Haruhi guessed that was the horse's name. She looked at the large animal, muscled and sleek under a black coat, his main smooth and shiny as he was pulled from his pen. The old man saddled him and strapped everything. He smiled at Haruhi as he finished everything.

"Till closing correct?" he said and handed the girl the reins. She smiled back and him and gave him a nod,

"Yep." she agreed. She turned and smiled at Kyoya telling him to follow as she walked with the horse trotting next to her. Kyoya was wondering why there was only one horse before but now he realized that Haruhi had probably paid for this and got the cheapest deal by putting them on the same horse. Of course this was a theory but a good one to say the least. They came up to a trail that went into the small woods that was there. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do realize its going to get dark soon correct?" he said. She nodded,

"Then we better get on with it." She said and strapped on her helmet. He shook his head and gave her an annoyed look before putting on his helmet as well. She put her small foot in the saddle before lifting herself up and over the back of the horse. She had gotten used to it and waiting for Kyoya to follow suit. Kyoya was simply wondering if she was wearing shorts under that dress, and that's why she was comfortable on a horse dressed like that. He did the same and landed him rather closer to Haruhi then he first planned. Her natural soap like scent filled his nostrils as well at her strawberry shampoo. He was not used to being this close to a woman and being able to breathe. Most of the customers in the host club wore expensive and strong perfumes. Yet another bafflement of Haruhi. Even on her days off when she was allowed to where perfume, she didn't do so. It seemed she rather simply smell clean then dressed up. Not that that bothered him.

With a swift kick to the horse's side, Haruhi began their journey up the trail and into the small woods on the grounds. Kyoya looked at their surrounds as they went further into the woods. She passed a glance at him then shook her head to herself. He wasn't sure what to do. What was there to do? Usually head had something in his hands. His grey eyes looked at Haruhi. Well that was someone, no something. She looked around bored,

"This is pointless." He said. She sighed,

"Why do you think so, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Because we are not doing anything."

"Seems to me we are speaking, what do you think?" He gave the back of her head a glare. Smart ass. He knew she had the cute little smile on her lips as she said that. He paused. Cute? When had he ever though she was cute?

"Maybe you're not a good conversationalist."

Haruhi huffed, "Me? You're the one complaining. Hosts don't complain, Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya chuckled darkly,

"Ah, but customers are allowed to complain about selected hosts. I was not the one to bring you out here on this animal. You were." Haruhi frowned this time. He was right. She scowled.

"But you did not object to it-"

"You would have made me-"

"You Kyoya-senpai? Hardly-"

"Then again you are much too small for such a feat-"

"I beg to differ; you are much too stubborn-"

"Stubborn? I think you have me mixed up with-"

"- and hard headed to be made to do anything."

"-yourself."

They both sat upon the trotting animal, realizing how immature they sounded, cutting each other off and such, yet the other thought they had won that argument. They looked around once more. Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he pushed his glasses up. Haruhi also looked around with a perplexed face. With a monotone voice and attitude as her mind tried to process things. She looked down at the horse's feet and realized there as no longer a trail under his hooves. He saw her looking down then around. His mind clicked,

"We're lost aren't we?" he said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"He told us to stay on the trail. I guess when we were arguing Onyx decided to go else where." She explained. Kyoya felt his eye twitch a bit. Off the trail. Right. The sun was already setting and it was going to be dark probably in the next half hour. He sighed. He looked around and calculated from which way they had came. He opened his mouth to tell her what he had seen a small brown curve where he thinks the trail was but he was cut off as the horse started to back up suddenly. Haruhi tensed as Onyx threw his large head back and forth, letting out loud sounds of distress. Kyoya looked around Haruhi and saw a large rattle snake before the retreating animal. The horse lifted his front feet off the ground it a defense motion. Haruhi tensed and gripped the reigns, her knuckles white. Kyoya instinctively grabbed onto the reigns as well, on hand around Haruhi's middle and other one the white straps next to the girls hands. The horse began to cry in distress all the more, backing up further until its black eyes found an alternate place to run.

Kyoya grit his teeth as Haruhi pressed into his chest, his strength keeping them both on the animal. With a moment of thought he kicked the horse hard in the side. The horse let out another wail before turning its massive body and running through the trees. Everything moved fast around them. Haruhi's large brown eyes were wide, looking ahead of them. Kyoya grabbed the reigns with both hands, arms on either side of the small girl in front of him. His body was pressed against Haruhi keeping her close to the horses' neck in hope of her not to fall off the raging and frightened animal.

"What do we do?" Haruhi's voice came to ears. He looked at her for a second before focusing his eyes ahead of them. Onyx jumped over a large tree that had fallen over and then landed with a thump, Haruhi's head bobbled some.

"Are you okay?" he said, his voice over the thumping of hooves. Haruhi nodded,

"Yeah." She replied.

"We have to wait for him to calm down. Right now he's frightened and willing to do anything to get as far away from the snake as possible." he explained to her. He would've been mildly surprised that he was so comfortable with her so close to him but right now he was more focused on trying to get out of the woods and off the horse alive. The horse made a sharp turn to the right, Kyoya's arms stopping Haruhi's lean to the left. The wind was racing against their faces as the horse took off faster. Haruhi's brown eyes looked to the side instinctively and not too far away she saw a twisting dirt trail going by as fast as the trees were. Then she knew. He was going back to the ranch. Haruhi watched as the wood gate came closer and closer then realized the damn thing was planning to jump over it. She let her jaw drop and she closed her eyes shut tight. Kyoya's body got closer to hers, locking her in with his arms.

With a running start the horse threw its body weight into the hair taking flight of the wooden fence separating the ranch area from the woods. Haruhi looked down at the ground as it came closer, feeling her stomach drop, her body tense and ready for impact. His front hooves hit the ground making the impact bobble her head hitting Kyoya's lip in the process. The horse trotted to a stop as the owner ran out of the cottage and to the horse. Kyoya held the side of his face as he felt it swell under his hand. Haruhi brought her hand up to her head where it made contact with Kyoya's face, hissing at the stinging pain. The owner had ran up to the baying horse and grabbed it reigns and began to pet his long face to sooth it.

"What happened?" the elder man asked. Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he got off the large horse with a swing of his long leg then helped Haruhi off as well. He touched his lip and found blood on his fingers. He scowled. Haruhi walked up to him and explained everything about the scare. The man apologized profusely giving Haruhi a bag of ice for her head and Kyoya a smaller bag for his swollen lip. They walked away from the small ranch and woods, both holding a bag of ice to their injuries. Kyoya had a look that cleared every by passer from their path as they walked down the festival street. It was now dark. Eight o' clock to be exact. She looked at him then stopped walking,

"Sorry about hitting you." She said and loved the ice pack from his face; his lip was cut and bruised around the sides.

He sighed, "It was not like you meant to." She looked at him then began to laugh lightly, the ice she held on her head rattled softly in the bag. Kyoya looked at her incredulously. What was so funny? Was she laughing at him? Surely no Haruhi. He glared at her.

"You have to admit, though the ride didn't go as planned, it was actually fun." Kyoya blinked at the short chocolate eyes woman,

"Fun? Have a manic horse and getting hurt is fun?" She smiled up at him then laughed behind her free hand.

"Oh come on, Kyoya-sempai, don't you think it was at least a little bit, I don't know, impulsive? Surprising?" She said. He gained a black look on his face as she began down the street again to the parking lot, ready to leave the festival. He followed still not understanding then gained an old and sour look,

"I do not like surprises."

"Haven't you ever done something on impulse? Something reckless?" The look he gave her answered her question. She couldn't believe it. He had to have everything calculated out for him. He had to figure everything out step by step or he was not satisfied. She wondered what the man did for fun. Chess? She shook her head. "One time in your life you're going to need to act reckless and you're going to see that life isn't figured out. It always takes you by surprise."

He looked at her through his glasses. The chill of the ice on his face no longer bothered the business man. There was something about her words that made him wonder. It made him think about how his life would be if he took those chances and acted on whims. His life would be in shambles. The girl was mad. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a tug on his hand. He looked at her and she was looking at a small machine with a curtain drawn to enclose it. It said the words 'three minutes pictures' 'two sets of five'. He blinked at her,

"What is it?" he asked. She laughed and pulled him to the fast photography booth.

"It takes your picture and you get them in only a couple minutes. It's fun."

"Why is everything about fun with you?" he asked. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're at a festival, this is the kinda things you do. You have fun." She said and put in her money for the machine. She pushed him in first and he sat down on the incredibly small seat, the bag of ice still in his hands. She sat next to him the side of her small body pressed against his.

"Why not just get professional photos?" he asked looking at her. She looked at him,

"Because those are too costly and a waste of time at a festival."

"Why do we have to get them at the festival? Look where you're other bright suggestion got us." He said with a peeved look on his face. She looked at him, not realizing that the white numbers on the small screen began to count down.

"I will not apologize for having an idea that inadvertently back fired. May if you had recommended something else instead of following behind me as if _I_ had forced _you_ to come, none of this would've happened." She said. The numbers changed from three to two then to one, unnoticed by the two bickering teens. They sat awfully close and their noses were a mere inch apart. One picture was taken just as Kyoya opened his mouth.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so keen to come to a comer festival when I could've taken you to a nice spa or maybe if you wanted to ride horses a real ranch." He said back. Another picture was taken as she opened her own mouth to respond.

"Maybe I thought that would be too expensive. Maybe I felt like I didn't want to burden you. I guess I should've just bought the damn mall like you sought after." She said sarcastically. He glared at her and she back at him as another picture was taken.

"I sought after nothing except to spend time with you-"

"I didn't want anything except for you to relax for once-"

They both paused and looked at each other, their eyes softened and they looked away. Kyoya fixed his glasses once more and Haruhi looked at the red curtain. Another snap was taken. Finally both parties realized that they had been snap shot during their spat. Haruhi sighed sadly, "We missed the pictures." she said, her fallen face showing she was actually looking forward to them. Kyoya didn't miss that look and his heart was pulled. He sighed and looked at the small screen and noticed that the timer was counting down from five.

"We have one more left." Her eyes brightened as she looked and what he said was true. She smiled at him and he let a small smile come to his features as well. It was a moment before then looked at the camera. The machine put a smiling face on the screen along with a 'thank you'. Haruhi looked at Kyoya then smiled again,

"Thank you, Kyoya-sempai, for bringing me here." She said. Kyoya looked at her then blinked. He then smiled back at her,

"You're welcome, and I believe I had _fun_." Haruhi laugh lightly as she got out of the photo booth. Kyoya soon followed with his own chuckle, though his mind was reeling from the fluttering feeling in his stomach that he had got from Haruhi's laugh. That was not right. That didn't happen. Not to him. He plucked his cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to call his driver. "Yes, thank you." He said as his driver had stated to make his way from the end of the parking lot to the front. There was a small 'whoosh' sound as Haruhi took the long pieces of photo gloss paper, but before they could look at them, the limo had pulled up and they made their way to the tinted window car.

They had talked lightly through out the car ride and instead of getting dinner, they were both full from the junk food they had consumed so they decided to head back to the rooms. As the time passed Kyoya found him self looking at the sleeping girl rather then out the window. Her head rested against the hard glass, her long eyelashes softly touched her cheeks as her breathing came out nice and even. He couldn't believe that this was the girl who lay behind those ratty clothes and hideous glasses when she had stumbled upon their little masquerade. He knew that she had impacted and changed every single one of them. It was something about her that drew them to her. Had she been a forced customer, knowing she would never do so unless someone made her, they would be arguing for her to assign them. He sighed. She was troublesome.

He moved over and brought her head away from the rough window and leaned her against him. He didn't know what possessed him to do so but there was something upsetting about seeing her uncomfortable. He was simply being polite, so he wrote the feeling off as such.

They made it back to the resort around nine due to unwanted and taxing traffic. He had began to dose himself but caught him self before he could rest his head against Haruhi's. She was still asleep, the long photo's still in her small hand. As the car stopped he gathered her small form in his arms and walked out of the limousine. As soon as he made it to the main door, it was thrown open from in inside, revealing five faces.

"My daughter! What have you done to her!" Tamaki cried out. Hikaru looked at Kyoya and crossed his arms,

"What took you so long?" he said with malice. Kaoru put a hand on his twins shoulder but gave Kyoya a softer kind of glare,

"Yeah what did you do to her?" he said. Huni came smiled at Kyoya as she walked in, pushing past everyone.

"Yeah was you day well, Kyoya?" he asked with delight, Mori close behind him. Tamaki finally came back from his crying corner of woe and looked at Kyoya with a worried gaze,

"What happened to your lip, Kyoya?" he asked. Kyoya stilled and was about to answer but Haruhi shifted in his arms and opened her large brown eyes. She looked at Kyoya and without wondering why she was in his arms, she made a move to get down,

"You can put me down, sempai." She said and Kyoya did just that. She yawned then looked at everyone for a moment before walking toward the entry to the hall of bedrooms.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." She said and took a couple steps before she paused and turned to Kyoya again. She handed him a strip of photos. "Here, I almost forgot to give you your pictures. It was nice spending time with you, Kyoya-sempai. I had fun." She smiled at him before yawning again and turning around heading out the door and into the hall of rooms. All the hosts gathered around Kyoya as the all looked at the black and white photos of the two.

The first was a picture of Kyoya saying something to Haruhi, and then next was Haruhi saying something to Kyoya, both obviously arguing. Then the third one they were both close to the other, glaring at each other, making Huni laugh. The fourth one Kyoya was pushing up his glasses while Haruhi was looking away from him. Then next had Kyoya perplexed and for some reason made his heart beat faster.

The fifth picture was not of both of the smiling at the camera like they posed. But the camera must've gone off when he had said there was one more picture left. He and Haruhi were looking at each other, their faces only inches apart, smiling at each other. There was something about her smile that made him glad that she was smiling at him like that. He didn't know what was happening. Why he was reacting this way to her. But he knew that he would have to ask her out on another day just the two of them again. Because he had fun. He smiled and placed the pictures inside his pants pocket.

And this time, he hoped for a surprise.


	6. Divine Envy

Divine Enthymeme

'_Who do you think you are?' _ (Kyoya, the Lion)

'_That's not gonna work this time.' _(Hikaru, the Tiger)

'_Step away from my daughter.' _(Tamaki, the Bear)

'_She's mine.' _

X Divine Envy X

"Hurry up!"

"This is dumb." The female host said with a sigh. After going out with Kyoya the night before the other hosts demanded to go out with the small woman since they didn't get to. Hikaru offered to leave Kyoya behind because he got his turn but was quickly over ruled by the Shadow King himself. Haruhi sighed. She was not allowed to choose her clothes today either so she was decked out in a pair of jean shorts, pink flats and a pink tank top and a head band. She sighed. It sounded simple but they made everything complicated because everything she wore was designer and probably cost more then her whole wardrobe at home.

They were all making their way through town. No, that was a lie. They were making their way through the rich part of town. Every shop was a boutique of some kind. All their clothes were on wooden hangers, studio lights and women who looked like they should be super models. The places that weren't shops were nice restaurants that probably charged two bucks for water. She sighed as she was led into the large western style restaurant. All the waiters were in black and white, most of looked either snobby or they liked their job too much.

"Come on, Haruhi, its not that bad. Besides you like western breakfast right?" Kaoru said as he put his arm around the small girl's shoulders as the waitress who seemed star struck by the group of boys, led them to a large table.

"Yeah but-"

"Then don't complain." Kyoya responded behind her. She turned to him and gave him a look. He pushed up his glasses. They were seated as the waitress was trying not to faint as Tamaki worked his magic. Haruhi looked at the menu and sighed. Just as she thought, everything had to be expensive. Too expensive for simple waffles and potatoes. The waitress took their drinks. The twins got apple juice, Tamaki got orange juice, Mori got tea, Hunny got a milkshake and Kyoya stuck with water. Haruhi decided to get grape juice. She hardly ever got juice. She normally stuck to traditional things that her father liked.

"What are you going to have, Haruhi?" The twin asked. Haruhi scanned the menu.

"Probably the waffles plate with strawberries." She answered; her finger on her chin. Her face had a cute look of thinking things over. The twins grinned and started to coo over her. Kyoya sighed and put down his menu, knowing what he wanted. He watched as the twins start to argue with Tamaki as the blond fool started to get angry and yell at them to let his 'precious daughter' go. His attention was taken away from the loud three and watched as a group of men about their age walked into the restaurant. All of them dressed in white tuxedos. They must have somewhere nice to go to. The three men all sat down at the table next to them. Two of them were brothers and sons of a major communications company. The other man wasn't anyone he knew of. He looked back to his own table as the waitress came back; her face was newly made up. He almost shook his head. If she had time to fix her make up then she wasn't doing her job.

They all began to order. Most of their dishes, besides Mori and Haruhi, were complicated with added things, holding other things and making minor trades and changes. The waitress left almost tripping on her black heels as she went. There was a loud rumbling laugh from the table next to them, from the group of three. While the twins and Tamaki argued and ignored them, Haruhi and Kyoya looked over at the obnoxious men who sat around the table drinking coffee. It would seem that the blond haired brother was telling an entertaining story. Just when Kyoya had looked away as Hikaru turned to get Haruhi's attention, the blond haired one stood up, his arms wide to illustrate his story.

A waiter had walked by them just then, balancing a tray of food as he was hit in the arm by the man making the tray fall off his hand and onto the ground, not before hitting the blond haired story teller as it splattered on the hard wood floors. Broken plates, glass, and spilled food was everywhere and it was obvious the waiter was young and had no idea what to do in this situation. The restaurant was silent as all eyes were on him and the apologizing waiter.

His green eyes looked at the black clad waiter with a glare, "What is wrong with you? Don't you know how the hell to do your job?"

"I-I-I didn't see you there as I walked passed. I'm terribly sorry."

"Look what you did! I have my sisters wedding to go to, you moron. How am I supposed to get this out?" he said pointing to the brown stains on the thigh of his pants.

"I-I'm very sorry-"

"Oh yes you will be. I'll have you fired faster then-"

"That's not fair." Everyone eyes shifted to the now standing Haruhi who was looking at the man with a glare of her own. Tamaki's eyes were wide as Kaoru and Hikaru watched and waited as did Kyoya. The waiter and the blond one as well as his brother and friend looked at her.

"What?" the blond haired man said. She moved away from her table and looked at them. She went up and stood next to the cowering waiter. Kyoya fixed his glasses with a smirk on his face.

"He didn't do anything wrong. It was you're fault for being rowdy and loud in a restaurant while other people are trying to work. You're hand hit his tray. If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have happened." She turned to the waiter who looked at her gratefully.

"Why don't you grab a couple of towels and get this cleaned up?" she said with a smile. The waiter nodded and ran off. The blond haired man looked at the small woman in front him. Who did she think she was? He walked up to her so he could look down at her. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up, their chairs moving back with a loud rub on the wood floor. She looked up at him then back down to the stain on his white pants. He scowled,

"Girl, since you have all the answers, what am I supposed to do about this? I can't take it to get it cleaned again with the wedding two hours from now." That made everyone at Haruhi's table glare at the man for his tone with their fellow host. Haruhi didn't deserve to be spoken to like that. Haruhi dismissed the boy's attitude and slid her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a small tube the size of chapstick. She kneeled down and pulled off the bright orange cap from the instrument. She began to rub the stain with the wet substance in the tube which came out of the small pad on the tip of the marker like thing.

"Calm down, you don't need to take it to the cleaners. Just be glad the man wasn't carrying wine." She mumbled and continued to rub the stain until the brown spots were gone, left with wet spots instead. She stood once more and capped the _Tide-to-Go_. She was glad that her father packed it with her. The man blinked and looked down at his pants.

"It's gone."

"Yeah. The water spots will dry before the wedding so don't get that man fired, he didn't do anything wrong. It was your fault in the first place." She said and moved to sit down again. The man smiled,

"What's your name, girl?" he asked. Haruhi turned and looked at him and blinked. The man looked at her table for a change and was shocked to see familiar faces. The twins Kaoru and Hikaru of the fashion industry, Kyoya Ootori of the medical field, Tamaki Suou…This small woman knew all of them well enough to be having breakfast with them? Who was she?

"Haruhi Fujioka." She answered. His face showed his confusion. She was…no one. There was no Fujioka family he had been acquainted with or even heard of. Kyoya caught his baffled look while Haruhi simply turned back around and took her seat once more, the food being brought to them as the waiter from before and another waitress mopped off the fallen food and picked up the glass.

"You must be Haji Makoto, correct?" Kyoya said and stood respectively and moved around the table to speak to the man. "I am Kyoya Ootori. I have heard many great things about your fathers company." He said though in that tone that clearly said he probably didn't mean a word of it though he smiled like the host he was. Haji attended a school much like Ouran but not as prestigious. The only reason why he was there instead of Ouran was because his step mother was the chairman of the establishment. Why did he know about this? Because Makoto Haji's father was a business associate of his own father and as the son of an Ootori one must know all contacts.

"You are Kyoya Ootori, the third son. I am honored to meet you." He said and held his head high. His green eyes looked down at Haruhi where she was cutting her waffles with a knife and fork. Kyoya caught the glance and gave him a polite smile,

"Haruhi is our peer from Ouran Academy. She is our scholarship student I'm sure you've heard of." Kyoya said. The blond man nodded then smiled,

"She is a character isn't she?" He said.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "That she is." Haji walked up behind the woman and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Haruhi, as a token of my gratitude I would like to ask you to accompany me to small get together with my friends and me later this evening."

"No, thank you." She said and slid a bite of her waffle into her mouth. The host club continued their meal as Kyoya sat with a rather smug look on his face. The twins looked at him and an eerie mocking grin appeared on their faces. Huni and Mori simply watched with little interest as Tamaki talked to the waitress who came back to ask if he wanted more orange juice. Haji stood there, his shocked expression lost on Haruhi's turned back. He didn't know how to respond to just a blunt rejection.

"But-but Ms. Fujioka, I have personally invited you to dine with me and fellow friends and you say no?" he said bewildered. She turns and looks at him and shrugs.

"Yes, I'm only here for a week and I told my friends I would go shopping with them. Maybe another time, Haji." She said and turned back to her food. There was not a hint of anger, malice, or smugness about her. Everything she had said was out of loyalty to her friends. He felt a new bud of respect for her as he blinked his emerald eyes at the woman. He smiled then and moved so that he stood in between her and Tamaki as they sat. Tamaki glared at his back and fumed. Haruhi looked up at him with her large brown eyes,

"Fine, but how about I meet up with you later on today after my sisters wedding. May I show you and your friends around the town?" He offered. She looked at everyone, they all had different looks about them though Hikaru and Kyoya had a similar look that she couldn't place.

"Sounds fine to me." She said. Haji smiled and took out his cell phone. It was as sleek and expensive as he was. She pulled out the cell phone the twins had given her as well. She exchanged numbers with him idly, not really caring one way or another. Once done with the minor exchange he smiled and placed a hand on her head. Everything seemed to stop at the table; his familiarity with her did not go unnoticed. She looked up at him,

"See you later, Haruhi." He said then gave a small nod to Kyoya before making his way back to his table and began to talk to his brother and friend once more, their curious questions inevitable.

Haruhi only paused for a moment at the forward gesture before continuing eating. The breakfast went on as it was before though Kyoya's mind was calculating more then his next move now. This was unexpected. It seems that even Haji Makoto was a victim to the small girl's rather blunt charm and power she seemed to have over the higher class. Was this an obstacle for him? Hardly. An opponent? Possibly. A potential new chess piece in his game? Oh yes. He took a bite of his eggs and let his mind wonder to the possibilities of this new addition.

Though the Shadow King was busy contemplating the new benefits of this growth to their party, the other Hitachiin brother was glowering in the new detail. How dare he touch her like that! He shouldn't even be able to use her name so casually. And what was with Kyoya and him? Was this some sort of game to the Shadow King? Hikaru pushed his food around on his plate. "This was supposed to be a friends thing." He mumbled.

Kaoru sighed, "I know, Hikaru, but what can we do? Go against Haruhi's wishes by telling him to go away?"

"Fuck off is more like it." The brother mumbled as he glared at his food as if it were hi pancakes fault that this Haji person had over stepped a magic-marker drawn boundary. Kaoru shook his head,

"Well we just have t make sure he doesn't get too close to Haruhi. Maybe once he realizes he can't touch her, he'll back off." The younger twin suggested. Hikaru smirked at the idea and slung an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"And if we get our Lord in on it then he'll make fool of himself that the guy probably won't come back to even say hello." Both brothers grinned and ate their meal as they spoke of their plans. After they had paid fro the breakfast, though none of the boys would allow their woman host to pay for her own meal; Tamaki being the first one to offer to pay for her 'like a good daddy should'. They had taken their leave of the restaurant being watched by the heir of the Makoto Company, his green eyes shone with the deviousness of the hunt.

The group made their way down the street of the line of boutiques before them, each had Haruhi on their minds to find nice clothes for. She looked about in their walking arrangement and noticed Kyoya was not to be found in their clump of people. She paused in her walking, letting the other walk before her as she turned to see the Dark Prince on his American imported Blackberry. She shook her head and walked up to him in his slow pace. "What are you doing?"

"Business."

"Why?"

"Because it needs to be done."

"This is supposed to be a vacation, Kyoya-sempai." She said and gave him a dead pan look as she walked next to him, reminding her of when they were out yesterday at the festival. She shook her head. "You're impossible. You need to be more…" she let the statement fall off her lips trying to find the right word.

"Common?" She sent a glare at him.

"Laid back." Kyoya smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"If I was laid back, the host club would fall apart within days." He responded. She sighed,

"We're not at Ouran right now, sempai, we're on spring break. I think you just like to delve into your work so you don't have to put yourself out there to do anything else." She said bluntly. Kyoya looked at her in the corner of his eye as she walked next to him then looked back at his phone before turning it off and putting it in his pocket. He looked at her,

"What do you suppose I do then? Walk around aimlessly with these idiots?" he said, his annoyance towards the girl was apparent. She looked around for a moment when a large decorated sign caught her eye. Little Shop of Tarot. She pointed to the store as he paused in her walk.

"How about there? That seems interesting." She said. Kyoya looked at the shop and wondered why it hadn't been bought out the fashion companies that sat around it. It was a nice looking little thing; decorated and such but it was a wonder how it the thriving sitting in between an American designer shop and a Japanese massage therapy clinic. Kyoya shrugged in response. Haruhi took that as an 'okay' and grabbed his large hand in hers and pulled him across the street to the small shop. Kyoya looked down at their hands as she intertwined their fingers without really realizing it. He almost blushed if he was not the self controlled person he was. Almost. Haruhi opened the shop doors carefully and cautiously. A small little bell rang at their entrance. The shop was set up like a library. Half the store was filled with books, lit up by husky studio lights and scarves. While the other half of the shop held magical items of sorts: luck charms, tarot cards, more scarves, candles and much more.

She didn't let go of Kyoya's hand as they walked though the store idly, not sure what they were looking for or what they would find. The small sound of clicking sandals made them turn to look at a small older woman walked up to them. She was shorter then Haruhi only because in her old age she was hunched over her cane. She wore gypsy like clothes, with gold jewelry hanging from her wrists, ankles, neck and ears. She smiled at the two teenagers; her wrinkles lined her face like a wise sage from fairytales that didn't seem so unbelievable anymore. She clucked her tongue at them and gave out a husky and wheezed chuckle. "Would you like your fortunes told, kind souls?" she said. Her black eyes gleamed in what light they had in the dim incense filled space. Haruhi blinked and before Kyoya could reply she nodded.

The old woman nodded back, "Follow me." She said and turned and started her slow walk to her table at the back of the store. Kyoya gave Haruhi a look of annoyance once more,

"Explain to me why we're wasting money on this?" he asked.

"Because it's fun. Have you ever had your fortune told?"

"No."

"Neither have I, so it'll be something new for both of us." She whispered softly as they walked to the back of the store. In the back was a small circular table with a magenta table cloth with gold moons and gold tassels as if it were straight out of a movie. The only thing missing from the table was a crystal ball. The old woman walked up to three upright sticks of red burning incense and took a deep cleansing breath before walking to her side of the table. She took out a deck of long tarot cards and began to go through some motions of her business before turning her aged black eyes to the two of them once more.

"Who will be first?" she said eerily. Haruhi let go out Kyoya's hand and sat before the woman.

"I will." She said. The old woman smiled and held out her wrinkled and fragile looking hand to the young woman host. The girl complied and let her small hand touch hers. Kyoya walked up behind Haruhi and stood close to her, not sure if he trusted nor cared for this rambunctious idea of hers. There were a few moments of silence as the woman rubbed small circles on the top of Haruhi's hand before letting go of it. She took the deck of card in her hand once more and proceeded to go through several more motions of the task at hand. Finally she laid out five long red cards on the table before Haruhi.

She smiled, "Your name, kind soul."

"Haruhi."

The woman nodded and turned over the first card.

"The Fool. You have begun a journey and have many adventures to come your way. Pleasure and passion go hand in hand with these new opportunities." Haruhi nodded at the woman as she moved her skeletal fingers to the next card. "The Moon is your wake. Beware of those around you, deception and disillusionment will follow your steps closely. Look out for your heart." The woman's voice made Haruhi shiver. Kyoya on the other hand was hit with a budding guilt almost entrapment at her word. Those black eyes looked at him for a split second making his own flesh shill at the thought of the woman's knowledge.

"Reversed Eight of Wands. You are to experience jealousy and quarrels in your future. Let it be your own envy or that of the people around you who dispute in violence for your eye. A force of courage and boldness might need to be applied."

Kyoya's mind drifted to Tamaki and Hikaru. This was too accurate. What was this which? Surely she was just guessing well. For all he knew, she could've been watching them from the window moments ago to see the men Haruhi had around her and made an educated guess.

"Eight of Cups. A new love interest will arise among the jealousy and deceit. Though things maybe seem impossible, keep your eyes forward and mind clear to take everything in. Next and last is the Page of Pentacles. You are a scholar. You will need your generosity and kindness as well as your level head to guide you through your life. Be open to knew ideas and opinions, they may surprise you." She said then gave the girl a smile before looking at Kyoya. "You next, boy?" she said. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and narrowed his grey eyes at the elder before him. The slur of a nickname did not suit him. Haruhi stood from the chair and let Kyoya sit and stood behind him as he did her. Unknown to the girl, the Shadow King took pleasure in her closeness.

The old fortune teller proceeded to go through the motions as she did with Haruhi until there were five cards laid out before him on the table. He looked at her as she looked at him. Her black, all knowing eyes made him want to turn and leave, dragging Haruhi with him. But he stayed in his place only for the reason that Haruhi counted on him doing this since she had to.

The old woman's knobby fingers fell on the first card and flipped it.

"The Hermit. You do not permit yourself to go beyond your boundaries you have made for yourself though you play the part nicely. You have an inner strength and intellectual counsel that others will want for themselves but you detach yourself to be of any help to them." She said and moved to the next card. Kyoya glared at the woman as if his glare would either tell her to confess to being a fake or shut up for the sake him and Haruhi.

"Reversed Sun. Unhappiness and realization of loneliness is in your future. There will be a moment in time where the people you call friends will no longer be behind you and will disappear by your own hand."

There was another eerie silence. Haruhi was surprised by the cruel and dark card that read his future. She had to be wrong. Tamaki and the others would never leave Kyoya alone. He meant too much to all of them. He was Kyoya-sempai.

"Ah, Reversed Four Wands. In your journey, you will learn to appreciate little things in life that money can not buy. The beauty of nature, peace and harmony." But with the next card flip her features changed to a look of seriousness. "But even in your new eyes do you hide the Reverse Knight of Cups, full of deceit and trickery, you are. Your lies and fraud will be unveiled though you wish it not so. Only to reveal your last card, the Ace of Swords. You will experience a harmony and victory of battle after your deal with the darkness and mockery within you. With the ability to love with ardor, a new and valiant leader will be born."

Though her words ended on a some what of good note, Kyoya stood and took out his wallet. He placed the amount of money the woman deserved for their fortunes and turned, walking back to the front of the store, his hands in his pockets. Damnable old hag. What did she know? Too much, that's what. All his words of lies and deceit made his skin crawl and a small spark of guilt appear in his chest. He was not being deceitful or tricking her. He was simply moving forward to woo her for the reassurance of his rightful place as heir. Sure he would gain but so would she, therefore he was not as selfish as one may think. The sound of soft quickened footsteps behind him made him slow a bit as he opened the door; the small gold bells rang after him as Haruhi walked out of the shop with him.

"What was that about, Kyoya-sempai? I thought it was interesting." She said. He gave her a look before looking forward again; his eye was caught by a blond head that shone in the sunlight not too far away. He sighed.

"Interesting it may be but pointlessness of it was so overwhelmingly horrible that I had to get out of there before I decided not to pay."

Haruhi gave him a look and walked next to him as they made their way down the street to where Tamaki and the twins were looking at a women's clothing store in which it was obvious who they were getting clothes for. She sighed, much like Kyoya had before they walked into the tarot card place. It was one of those 'I don't really want to do it but I guess I have to' kind of sigh. She walked into the store, Kyoya behind her. As soon as the small ding was heard from her walking through the door, all eyes were on her and all clothes in their hands were dropped. They ran over to her.

"Where did you go?"

"Why didn't you take us with you?"

"Why did Kyoya get to go?"

"What happened?"

Haruhi sighed again and rubbed the back of her neck, "We just went to a small magic shop, no big deal. What are you guys doing in the women's clothing store?"

Grins were place don the twins' faces and even Tamaki smiled.

"Funny you should ask." Tamaki said.

It was hell from there.

For the next two hours Haruhi tried on outfit after outfit. Even Kyoya participated in the game by choosing his own outfits he thought would look good on the small host whose face showed how annoyed she was of this game. And a game it was. Tamaki and the twins made it into a battle to see who could pick the cutest outfit. Once again Kyoya seemed to secretly participate by seeming to be on Tamaki's side. She couldn't help but find this oddly ironic that they would be acting like this just after she had been told that there were going to be jealous people around her. But though she suspected right, she didn't know half of the turmoil within the men before her. Each had their own little plan to try and get Haruhi to themselves during the remainder of the trip.

Finally Haruhi came out with at least five bags of clothes that the boys refused to let her put back or buy. They bought everything for her, telling her that it was their gift to her. She sighed, "Don't rich people have better thing to do then buy pointless things?"

"Like do work on their phones?" Kyoya said with a small smirk on his lips. She glared at him.

"Like having fun without money."

"Like being cheep."

"Like being reasonable."

"Like being hard headed."

"Like being calculating."

"Like being at a disadvantage."

"Like not needing an advantage."

"Like giving up?"

"Like not caring."

"Ah, like being impermeable."

Tamaki fumed as they walked. Not only was their arguing getting on his nerves but all the attention that his best friend was getting from Haruhi was excruciatingly inequitable. It was like he had to try twice as hard to get her attention and all Kyoya needed to go was strike up a pointless topic to speak about and she was instantly in his arms. He didn't understand. He bought her nice things, took her out to a western restaurant knowing she liked that food and he got no credit what so ever.

Hikaru's thoughts were along the same lines but while Tamaki was trying to find out what he was doing wrong, Hikaru was tearing Kyoya apart in his mind. How stupid. This pointless game. It wasn't even fun it was just dumb. Kyoya was being childish. Everyone thinks he's so smart and he must think he's that much superior to him. Ha. That was laughable. He didn't know how Haruhi put up with the emotionally constipated man. Maybe if she got away from him for awhile and be around someone with a real personality, she would stop hanging out with him so much.

"Like being unmerited." Haruhi said; neither of them looked at the other as they spoke.

"Like being foolish." Kyoya replied. Though his ace and tone was serious and immovable, though on the inside he was enjoying the pout and cute irritation Haruhi showed on her face.

"Why do you contradict everything I say?" Haruhi asked, narrowing her brown eyes at him Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked down at her.

"Why do you question everything I do?"

"Why do you answer my question with a question?" She said and oddly felt like childishly stomping her foot.

"Because he likes to be an ass. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Hikaru said out loud. Tamaki blinked at his out burst while Kaoru laughed awkwardly, not sure how to explain his brother's behavior. Neither Mori nor Huni looked back at them as they stopped at a small ice cream shop, the small blond boy once again on the larger boy's shoulders. Kyoya looked at Hikaru but showed no emotion to his words, not even the annoyance he felt.

"That was kinda mean." Haruhi said. Kyoya shrugged,

"He's only making an ass out of himself so why should I care." He said in return making Hikaru clench his fists at the Shadow Kings cool attitude. Tamaki grabbed the bags from Haruhi and took this chance to grab her attention for himself and protect her from the two angry teens like a good daddy should.

"Haruhi! Let's get some ice cream. What kind to you like?" he said and led her to walk in between the little devil and Kyoya. She shrugged,

"I'm not much for sweets but I like strawberry."

"Then strawberry it is!" Tamaki said with a smile as they walked into the small ice cream shop followed by Kaoru though the other twin didn't go inside, instead he watched the two men idly, waiting for their next response. Hikaru glared at him.

"Just what exactly are you trying to pull, Kyoya?"

Kyoya put his hands in his pockets, "I don't know what you mean." He said smoothly. Hikaru fumed as he stepped closer to look at the Shadow King in the eye. Kyoya wanted nothing more then to put his hands on Hikaru and shove him back a couple steps but instead he held fast to his control and simply raised an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I mean. What? All of the sudden you take an interest in Haruhi over night? Not likely. I'll figure it out, Kyoya but if you hurt her for some money greedy scheme of yours, you're going to have to answer to me." Hikaru said, meaning every word that came from his lips. Kyoya's grey eyes gleamed and narrowed. He was never one to take challenges lightly. And this wasn't just a challenge; it was Hikaru confession of his feelings and jealousy in the making.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." He said. There was a thick silence before Hikaru turned and walked back into the ice cream parlor. Kyoya stood there for a moment and watched him go. This was getting more interesting by the minute. Kyoya walked coolly to the small side shop as well but took a look across the street to the small tarot shop. In the window, the old woman at her cashier desk handing a bag of things to the present customer, a smile on her wrinkled face. She moved her old yet wise black eyes out the window and looked at the teen. She smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Her old and wheezed words rang in his mind:

"_Reversed Sun. Unhappiness and realization of loneliness is in your future. There will be a moment in time where the people you call friends will no longer be behind you and will disappear by your own hand."_

Old fool.


End file.
